User talk:BerzekerLT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Egm246-FINAL.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Alex Mercer Hello. I saw your edit on te Alex Mercer page. I know it was done with good intentions, but it was incorrect, hence I reverted it. At the End of PROTOTYPE, Alex said,"What Alex Mercer did was unforgivable, but it is a part of me now""'. This signifies that he was remorseful of being the cause of the spread of the virus. I think it more likely that the cause for reviving him was just a form of penance for his crime. [[User:Nisheeth|--'Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 14:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! If it was correct than you should definitely put it back. : You should also not forget to sign your posts using ~~~~ on talkpages and forums. : Happy Editing :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth'']] ''(Leave message)''-- 15:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The Two New Images Hi, I want to say thank you for your good work on the wiki and I want to ask you where did you get the two new images you uploaded them on James Heller page?Madnessreaver 15:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Great Find See what happens when you don't sign your posts ;). Remember to sign them always with ~~~~ 4~. Again "Great find", I have added the info. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'''Vatsa]] 12:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hey Berz (Can I call you Berz?). I saw an old argument on a few pages and thought of writing policies and rules to avoid any kind of argument in future. Here's the forum, voice your opinion and suggestion. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Job RE Thanks man. I presume you like the new main page look, a friend provided the background image. Any new info about P2? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 18:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I have posted that news on the main page. They reached there 250k mark yesterday. :D [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 18:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Adoption In order to adopt a wiki, the current admin or bureaucrat should be inactive for 60days or more. Only then the wiki is eligible. And if he or she has been inactive, then go here and post a request. Add the link to the wiki and "DON'T FORGET TO SIGN." [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 11:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Images Awesome images dude. :D Source? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nice, hey any chance you can ask them for HQ images of Mercer and Heller. We could use it for the background. I tried commenting on a few topics on facebook, but my comments never show up. XD [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re; Slideshow Two images from the first game and the other two from the second game. And yes, had to re-size them to a standard wiki slideshow size. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Used Photoscape. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Background It mostly depends on the images used for the background. But a general size is 1,900px × 950px, sometimes even less. Like I said, it's the kind of image you have. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC)